Reoccuring Nightmares
by StarScarlet76
Summary: The Irish coven are very mysterious almost secretive. Siobhan tells Bella how she changed, by who a well known character and also about her relationship with Liam. Bella knows Siobhan is older than Carlisle but just how much? Please read and review.
1. The Present Day

**Reoccuring Nightmares**

Bella walked with her newfound grace through Carlisle's house full of vampires to Siobhan and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Hello Bella, can I help you? If you want Edward he and Jasper have gone hunting.' The warmth of her voice made Bella feel embarrassed to admit she was wary and slightly intimidated by Siobhan when her coven first arrived.

'No, i just wanted to ask you, if you don't mind, how exactly did you change? I'm wondering because you seem to have known Carlisle for many years but the respect he shows to you and Liam is that of someone superior and older. You have so much knowledge and still seem young and i'm sorry to say you don't seem used to human interaction.' A small smile played across Siobhan's deep red lips.

'Of course i'll tell you Bella. All you had to do is ask. Family of Carlisle's is family of mine. I don't remember much from my human life and the first few years as a newborn is a blur of anger, rebellion and the need for revenge but i will do my best. Bella suddenly became very interested by that last sentence; just how old was Siobhan? And why did she want revenge?

_Is this an alright start, should i carry on? Please carry on reading and review. Even if you don't like it so far give the next chapters a try :)_


	2. Remembering

It was 1228 and I had recently turned 16 years old.

I lived in a small cottage on the edge of our small village with my mother. It was only us as my older brother had died in the crusades, serving his religion. We didn't have much money but could still survive. Unfortunately some of the villagers looked down on us because there was no husband for my mother. She was the local healer and some believed she was a witch, that didn't stop them coming for cures.

There was one family we could trust though: the Murphy's. The husband Daniel Murphy lived with his wife Grace Murphy, they also had a nephew who lived with them. He had been sent to them when his parents had died in a fire, he was only a baby then and regarded Mr and Mrs Murphy as his parents. This boys name was Liam. We had grown up together and he was my closest friend however, in recent years our yearning for one another had become more... intense. Everyone had noticed the change in then way we thought of one another.


	3. 1228

'Mum I can't do it, you know I don't want to marry that man...'

'That man's name is Cedric' my mother interupted in an unsettling calm voice.

'Fine.' I sighed. 'I do not wish to marry Cedric, no matter how much money he has and no matter how much he insists he's in love with me.' I felt tears stinging my eyes. 'Liam does love me and Grace told you he was saving for a dowry to marry me! Why can't you just wait?' I was nearly shouting. Anger had begun to swell, it was slowly consuming me.

'You do not understand how much I would love for you and Liam to marry but we cannot wait! This winter will be fierce and unresentfull. We have no money. You may not realise it but your young and full of life, the world is still a blank canvas for you to make your mark'. I let out a slight chuckle.

'I would make my mark with Liam standing next to me.' Mother turned away, ignoring my last remark. She looked out through the window taking everything in. 'Our home is falling apart and at least I know you'll be safe up in the manor,'

'What!' I was furious! 'Do you wish me to be safe and sound tucked up a house with a man I despise while you stay here freezing to death?! I screamed. I lowered my voice to a whisper and stared at the worn oak floor. 'I would rather stay and freeze whith you'. My mother turned with the speed and silence of a fox out hunting. She marched over and grabbed me by the shoulders. My shawl fell on to the floor.

Her eyes seemed red with anger. 'Siobhan, I raised you on my own and gave you independance. I clothed you. Fed you. I never made you do anything that you did not wish to. I gave you a mind of your own Siobhan and sometimes though i hate to say it but you _are_ blind! Can you not see! I am an old woman robbed of her years who will be nothing but a pile of bones in a few years. If you stay with me you will have the same fate! You will have accomplished nothing!' She was shaking violently.

'You raised a family! On your own with no-one to support you!' My voice had become hoarse from shouting. 'Is that not an accomplishment?' My mother raised her bony hand.

'Enough! I am tired and you _are_ getting married tommorrow whether you like it or not!' I ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face. I ran straight across the road to the one person who understood me. I knew Mr and Mrs Murphy wouldn't be there. Liam threw open the door and took me in his arms.

All I could do was cry.

Liam stroked my hair and waited for me to calm down. My chest was heaving, I could barely breathe.


	4. The Waterfall

Liam gently pushed me back so he could see my face. 'So you are getting married then?' I looked in to his huge brown eyes and took a deep breath.

I couldn't say it so I turned away.

And nodded.

Liam pulled me close to him again as another wave of tears swept through me. 'Shhhhh, it will all work out. I promise.' I couldn't take Liam's false positivity!I could tell he was broken by the finality of my comformation.

'How can you say that Liam?!' I pushed him away. Dumbstruck, Liam stood there. 'Tomorrow I am to be wedded to a man I despise. You've heard what he does to women that don't submit to him! In a few years he will inherit the whole estate. That's most of the village and the land around it! Lord only knows what he will do to everyone! You understand don't you? You already work for him and he treats you terribly!' Liam silently stood there. His eyes void of any emotion. 'Liam...Liam, please say something.' No answer. 'Liam...' Still no answer.

I marched towards him and shook him by the shoulders. 'Liam! Say something!' I was trying not to cry. 'Anything!' My voice croaked.

Suddenly Liam violently grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me away. I followed quietly. He was in a mood that meant I did not want to agitate him any more. There would be painful consequences if i did.

***

I only realised where he was dragging me when we had left the village and was a few miles down the road. He turned left and pulled me through a gap in the hedge.

We were on our way to the hills. No one from the area went there because they believed it was a place filled with lost spirits. When Liam and I where about 8 years old we dared each other to go there and found a surreal world of outstanding beauty. And even better it was all ours.

We walked in silence.

About a half an hour later Liam made another left turn. We were going to the Waterfall.

Eventually, we burst through the thick trees to discover a round,large, crystal blue lake with a small waterfall at the far end. All was silent apart from the sound of the water cascading and a few animals here and there. It was luxurious. Finally, Liam let out a deep sigh. He turned to me.

'Now.' He said icily. 'Finish your rant where no one can here you.' He sat down on the floor and started to take off his shoes. I didn't know what to say. I simply stood there with my mouth hanging. Liam then stood up and started to take off his shirt.

'What are you doing?!' I asked. Watching at Liam's muscles ripple. He turned round. I blushed and looked away. Things hadn't been the same since he had told my mother he was saving up to ask me to marry him because he loves me.

He shrugged.'Well, i'm hardly going to go swimming with all of my clothes on am I?' He had a point.

'Why are you going swimming?' Liam started towards the water lapping at the shingles.

'To calm down Siobhan. It helps me to relax.' He looked at me straight in the eyes. I shivered inside, he seemed to see right in to the deepest parts of my soul. I was flying. A sly grin played across his face. 'Prehaps you should come in too. You need to relax... and it may be the last time you'll ever be allowed to come here.' At least he was happier now. His voice became very serious all of a sudden. 'Unless you somehow manage to outlive your future husband.' His voice was poison. I smiled slightly and began to take off my shoes.

'Hmm, you never know...' I looked up at him and smiled. 'If that does happen, maybe we could the be together.' Liam strode out of the water with his head held high and took me in to his arms. With a grin on his face he tipped me down, taking my whole weight, I could feel his heat radiating through to me. I looked up at him, our faces only inches apart.

'You know how much I would love that.' The moments flew by. We could have been stood like that for minutes, hours or even days. It was perfect. Then slowly, Liam bent his head down and kissed me. It was serene. When we finally broke apart I could barely breathe. I let out a groan as Liam lifted me up. Why did he have to do this now, finally he had kissed me and I was getting married tomorrow.

Sometimes I hated Liam. Looking suddenly embarressed he let go and went back towards the water. I watched him wade out until he was waist deep. 'Are you not coming in?'

'Yeah I am, wait a minute.' I was glad I had my underdress on, i could wear something dry back. Leaving my dress hanging off a tree close by I too waded in to the water, following Liam. The water was quite cold but I welcomed it.

Once we were waist deep I dived under the water, it was so refreshing. Liam was laughing when I broke through the surface. 'What are you laughing at?' I said brushing my wet hair away from my eyes.

'You've got moss in your hair.' He replied stiffling a laugh. I splashed him in the face. He shook his head looking shocked.

'Ha!' I said. He splashed me back and then we were kissing again.

***

I slowly opened my eyes to see Liam putting on his shirt. Last night was brilliant. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Liam looked as handsome as ever.'Do you know what time it is?'

He looked at me. 'I didn't think you'd be awake yet, it's just past dawn.'

'Oh okay'. I laid back on the ground, everything was perfect. Then a realisation hit me.

I was getting married today.

'I'm getting married today.' I said to Liam starting to panic.

'Oh, don't remind me.'

Anger flashed through me. 'Don't you get it! I bet Cedric will come round to check up on me! He could be round at any minute!'

'Don't you mean check to see if you're still there.'

'Yes, okay but funnily enough... i'm not there right now!'

'Oh,' He rushed towards my dress and pulled it off the tree, 'you better get dressed then.' I wearily started to get up. 'Come on Siobhan! It takes an hour to walk back and you're getting married at midday!'


	5. Wishes

Siobhan burst in to the back door of her cottage just as she heard a knock at the front. Her mother stepped in from the kitchen.

'Siobhan what are you doing? Get changed or at least looke presentable!' Siobhan scrambled in to her bedroom and changed out of her damp dress and in to a fresh, clean one. She hurredly ran a brush through her hair and then stepped out in to the main room of the cottage to greet her fiance.

'Siobhan...' Cedric said as he gracefully bowed and kissed her hand. Siobhan loathed him. 'My bride. My beautiful...' His eyes swept up and down her body, pausing briefly at certain areas that made her feel as though she was naked to the world. He sighed, 'Beautiful bride.' What a pervert Siobhan thought, bottling the urge to slap him and run back to the comfort of Liam's arms. 'My wife from midday.' He said proudly, eyeing up his winnnings. 'Til midday my love.' Cedric declared in his unnerving soft, whispy voice. And with that he left, covering the dismal room in a matter of steps. Once he was out of earshot Siobhan began to speak, still facing the empty doorway.

'Do i have to marry him? I'd rather be a nun... there's a nice nunnery a few miles away. Imagine that, a home for life!' She said with mock enthusiasm.

'No.' Her mother replied. 'You are marrying Cedric. I know he's horrible but you will be safe and will never be poor like we are now.' She turned to Siobhan and gripped her shoulders. 'Darling, do this for me... do it for Liam.' Immediately Siobhan batted away her mothers hands, her eyes flared with anger.

'For liam?' She said stepping away to the other side of the room. She whirled around. 'For Liam? The man who has been saving for years, waiting until he had enough money to provide for the two of us. How in God's name does marrying that... thing help us be together? We wanted to grow old together,' Her voice broke and heart ached. 'Have children. All this marriage does is seal our fate with a big far ring saying _Property of Cedric_!'

Her mother glared at her. 'You are getting married whether you like or not! Now get changed.' Her mother stormed towards the fields where she worked. SIobhan fell to the floor and cried. Her breath becamed ragged sobs. She clutched her stomache in pain.

Suddenly, in the silence there was a timid knock at the door, it could only be one person... Liam. Siobhan couldn't stand up, her knees refused to hold her weight. Behind her, the door creaked open. She felt comforting arms wrap around her shoulders, keeping her safe. 'Shhh.' He whispered rocking her slightly. Siobhan leant back in to Liam's embrace. He seemed to be lost in thought. 'We could be lovers.' He whispered unexpectedly. Siobhan had thought of that and laughed slightly.

'No,' She replied. 'It will be too obvious, everyone in the village knows we are... together.' The words made Siobhan's chest tighten.

'If I get a job at the manor,' He paused, mind racing. 'Then at least we would see each other.'

'No, i can still come down here to visit you, it's only half a mile, we could go to the Waterfall, just to get away.' Liam chuckled.

'Cedric is hardly going to let you do that. No doubt you'll be locked in that house, forced to do his bidding.' A shiver crept down Siobhan's spine at the disturbing thought. 'I can work with the horses, then if you go out riding i can accompany you.' She sighed wistfully at the thought.

'Okay.' She replied. Turning in his arms to plant one last kiss before they were seperated forever. Liam returned it threefold, all of his love entwined in one last kiss. Siobhan pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. Liam gently reached for the tie of her dress. Suddenly he pulled away as though she was the plague. Siobhan understood but it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

He stood momentarily catching his breath. 'Goodbye.' Liam whispered coarsely. Siobhan watched as he walked out of her little cottage for one last time.


End file.
